


thinking about you

by autcmnleaves



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Napink, Pristin - Freeform, Red Velvet, Some angst, Texting, michaeng, more tags and relationships to be added soon!, namo - Freeform, saida, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: dahyun: i love minatozaki sananayeon: we knowseulgi: we knowkyungwon: we knowortwo groups chats. lots of crushes.—discontinued. i won’t be continuing this!





	1. i've been thinking 'bout you

_**irene and the others** _  
_**november 23rd, 6:29 am** _

**irene** : good morning, my beautiful girls !!

 **jieqiong** : good morning !!

 **chaeyoung** : good morning irene <3

 **irene** : are y’all ready for school?

 **nayeon** : no

 **seulgi** : ^

 **kyungwon** : ^

 **dahyun** : ^

 **irene** : aw cheer up guys!

 **irene** : it’s going to be okay!

 **dahyun** : it’s not !

 **dahyun** : i have to face sana again today

 **nayeon** : ahxhsbs i forgot about that

 **nayeon** : that was so funny tbh

 **irene** : im nayeon

 **nayeon** : ehh i mean

 **nayeon** : i feel so bad for u dahyunie :(

 **dahyun** : thanks for the support nayeon

 **nayeon** : :)

 **chaeyoung** : it’s gonna be okay dubu!

 **chaeyoung** : sana probably didn’t mind!

 **dahyun** : ...

 **dahyun** : she stared at me like i was crazy

 **kyungwon** : wait i must’ve missed something

 **jieqiong** : ^ yeah same?

 **irene** : ^

 **seulgi** : ^

 **nayeon** : oh yeah u guys were already gone

 **nayeon** : it happened after all the lessons were done

 **jieqiong** : oh

 **kyungwon** : PLEASE EXPLAIN

 **dahyun** : okay so

 **dahyun** : you guys know how in love i am with sana minatozaki

 **dahyun** : but we never spoke before so nayeon kept pushing me to talk to her

 **dahyun** : i was feeling quite confident on that day so i was like “you can do it dahyun! you’re strong!”

 **dahyun** : so i walked to the lockers bc that’s where she normally is after her classes and my locker is on the same row

 **nayeon** : actually, she wanted to

 **dahyun** : shut up nayeon

 **dahyun** : i wanted to

 **dahyun** : and i was like 2 meters away from her

 **dahyun** : but i tripped over someone’s bag and spilled my coffee on the floor

 **dahyun** : almost on her shoes

 **chaeyoung** : aw dahyun :((

 **irene** : how did you not see the bag?

 **dahyun** : I WAS NERVOUS OKAY

 **dahyun** : SANA MINATOZAKI MAKES ME NERVOUS

 **seulgi** : u should talk to her again

 **dahyun** : yeah but what if she rejects me?

 **seulgi** : one of my friends knows sana and says that she’s really nice

 **seulgi** : she wouldn’t reject you

 **seulgi** : she wouldn’t reject anybody tbh

 **jieqiong** : pls do it dahyun!

 **jieqiong** : we know how in love you are

 **jieqiong** : we just want saida to rise !!

 **dahyun** : me too

 **kyungwon** : what if we go with you?

 **irene** : ^ yeah!

 **irene** : moral support

 **chaeyoung** : your personal cheerleader team

 **chaeyoung** : GIVE ME A D

 **nayeon** : no

 **chaeyoung** : GIVE ME AN A

 **nayeon** : no

 **chaeyoung** : GIVE ME AN H

 **nayeon** : FOR FUCK SAKE NO

 **chaeyoung** : :(

 **nayeon** : ...

 **nayeon** : sigh

 **nayeon** : GIVE ME AN Y

 **chaeyoung** : Y

 **nayeon** : GIVE ME AN U

 **chaeyoung** : U

 **irene** : U

 **nayeon** : GIVE ME AN N

 **chaeyoung** : N

 **nayeon** : WHAT DID I JUST SPELL?

 **chaeyoung** : DAHYUN!

 **jieqiong** : DAHYUN

 **irene** : DAHYUN

 **dahyun** : *wipes away tear*

 **dahyun** : i love you guys

 **kyungwon** : so..

 **kyungwon** : are you gonna talk to her?

 **dahyun** : yes!

 **kyungwon** : f i n a l l y

 **dahyun** : i know i should be offended but i’m smiling

 **kyungwon** : :)

—  
**_the better group  
november 23rd, 9:16 am_**

 **siyeon** : class is so boring

 **siyeon** : save me from this place

 **mina** : why are you texting in class

 **siyeon** : i should ask you that question too

 **mina** : ...

 **mina** : class is boring

 **nayoung** : stop texting i’m in class

 **siyeon** : we all are, shit sherlock

 **sana** : i’m not

 **siyeon** : we almost all are

 **momo** : my class is boring too

 **nayoung** : mine isn’t :)

 **minkyung** : lemme guess

 **minkyung** : a certain person named jieqiong is in this class

 **nayoung** : no ?? lmao

 **nayoung** : of course not

 **nayoung** : i also enjoy the classes that i don’t have with her

 **wendy** : we all know that’s a lie

 **nayoung** : u got me there wendy

 **nayoung** : but i’m not gay :)

 **siyeon** : heavy sigh

 **joy** : sure shit sherlock

 **yeri** : lmao y’all sir took siyeon’s phone bc she was grinning at her lap

 **yeri** : aka she was grinning bc of your conversation

 **nayoung** : good for her :)

 


	2. yeah, i been missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana thinks she just saw the most beautiful girl ever.  
> nayeon and momo just fell in love.

 

_**irene and the others** _

_**november 24th, 12:16 am** _

 

**dahyun** : lunch is close

**dahyun** : i can’t believe i’m actually gonna do this

**irene** : i’m so proud of you dahyun!

**dahyun** : thank you irene <3

**nayeon** : gross

**dahyun** : love you too nayeonie <3

**nayeon** : gross

 

# —

 

dahyun can’t believe that she’s actually going to talk to her crush soon. wait no not soon, in just a few seconds already!

dahyun keeps her eyes on sana while they keep coming closer. she takes a deep breath before stopping at the table sana’s sitting with her friends.

 

,,hello there!”, she says. all the girls shut their mouths and stare at dahyun. it stays awfully quiet for a few seconds until a certain girl named siyeon opens her mouth. ,,hi there!”, she says with a huge smile on her face. everybody else get out of their trance too and greet each other. ,,i’m sorry for suddenly coming up to you all, but i just wanted to say hello!”, dahyun says with a smile, who already forgot why she came her in the first place.

 

but in the meantime, someone’s staring at the black-haired girl with googly eyes.

 

this person is none other than minatozaki sana.

 

# —

 

_**the better group** _

_**november 24th, 1:06 pm** _

 

**sana** : i can’t believe that today is the day 

**joy** : ...

**joy** : what’s happening today?

**sana** : i can’t believe that today is the day i met the love of my life

**minkyung** : damn girl

**minkyung** : who’s the lucky guy?

**sana** : oh yeah about that

**sana** : it’s not a guy

**sana** : lmao

**nayoung** : i can’t believe that sana is a closeted gay

**sana** : i’m bisexual

**nayoung** : i said what i said

**yeri** : it’s dahyun

**yeri** : isn’t it?

**sana** : ...

**sana** : how do u know?

**siyeon** : what the fuck yeri

**siyeon** : that’s some paranormal shit right there

**yeri** : did u guys not see sana’s intense heart eyes @ dahyun ??

**nayoung** : no ??

**yeri** : i know why u didn’t

**nayoung** : :)

**momo** : lmao no i was too busy staring at one of her friends

**wendy** : relate

**siyeon** : who were u guys staring at then

**momo** : the girl with the adorable bunny teeth

**momo** : she looks so adorable ahdjdhs

**yeri** : that’s im nayeon

**yeri** : she might look adorable but she can be quite savage

**momo** : it’s a yes for me

**momo** : i claim nayeon

**nayoung** : okay so wbu wendy?

**wendy** : seulgi

**siyeon** : wait how do u know her name already ??

**wendy** : because irene is her friend too

**sana** : so it’s easier for you to talk to her!

**wendy** : i guess

**wendy** : idk tho

**wendy** : what if she doesn’t like me back

**wendy** : or worse

**wendy** : what if she doesn’t like girls

**mina** : seulgi is pan

**minkyung** : how do u know

**mina** : she’s irene’s friend ??

**siyeon** : how does everybody here know irene is some kind of way

**nayoung** : u probs forgot that she’s the most popular girl on our school

**siyeon** : oh yeah oops

**siyeon** : she doesn’t act like it tho

**siyeon** : she remains humble, which is why everybody likes her so much

**siyeon** : including me!

**nayoung** : me too

 

—

_**irene and the others** _

_**november 24th, 1:07 pm** _

 

**dahyun** : i hate myself

**dahyun** : i didn’t even talk to sana

**chaeyoung** : but u sure as hell made her fall in love with u

**dahyun** : wdym?

**chaeyoung** : i decided to keep an eye on her since u were too busy talking with the others

**chaeyoung** : and she looked at you with adorable heart eyes

**chaeyoung** : my heart was about to burst

**jieqiong** : ^ yeah lmao i saw it too

**jieqiong** : and all u really did was talk

**nayeon** : i didn’t see

**nayeon** : was too busy staring at one of her friends

**chaeyoung** : who?

**nayeon** : the girl with the bangs

**irene** : that’s momo

**nayeon** : she a 11/10

**dahyun** : why r we so gay

**nayeon** : lmao we’re born to be gay

**dahyun** : true

 


	3. where the hell are you, when i need you?

**_irene and the others_ **

**_december 18th, 8:17pm_ **

****

**irene** : who’re y’all taking to the christmas party?

 **nayeon** : there’s gonna be a christmas party?

 **nayeon** : where?

 **irene** : at school this friday

 **irene** : but nobody knows yet except for the party committee and u guys !!

 **irene** : so keep ur mouth shut until we announce it :)

 **jieqiong** : ohh i’d like to take nayoung !!

 **nayeon** : why me ??

 **jieqiong** : i said nayoung, not nayeon

 **seulgi** : lmao nayeon, ur obvs going to ask momo

 **nayeon** : my girly with bangs <3

 **chaeyoung** : gross

 **chaeyoung** : anyway, idk if I’m going

 **chaeyoung** : got other stuff to do

 **seulgi** : please go chae !!

 **seulgi** : i can hook u up with someone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chaeyoung** : who?

 **irene** : mina!

 **seulgi** : mina!

 **irene** : bro

 **seulgi** : sis

 **kyungwon** : irene’s bro ruined the bro moment

 **irene** : I’M SORRY

 **jieqiong** : i can’t believe irene’s the most popular girl on our school

 **jieqiong** : but here she is, calling us bros

 **seulgi** : anyway

 **seulgi** : chae, what do u think?

 **chaeyoung** : idk

 **chaeyoung** : i never spoke to her before

 **irene** : but i can change that!

 **seulgi** : * we

 **irene** : we can change that!

 **chaeyoung** : okay!

 **chaeyoung** : i don’t want to sound like a creep but do u have a picture of her?

 **irene** : of course!

 **irene** : [mina selca](https://www.google.nl/search?q=mina+selca+twice&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit4sHqwZbYAhXiI8AKHddUDdoQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=cfT8Jl6i4Kky2M:).jpg

 **chaeyoung** : ohm y god

 **chaeyoung** : she looks like a disney princess !!

 **chaeyoung** : hit me up fam

 **kyungwon** : that’s my girl

 **kyungwon** : they grow up so fast

 **dahyun** : hello y’all !!

 **chaeyoung** : hi dahyunie !!

 **irene** : yo dahyun

 **irene** : christmas party

 **irene** : this friday

 **irene** : ask sana

 **dahyun** : eh sure ??

 **dahyun** : but what if she says no?

 **nayeon** : she likes you

 **kyungwon** : ^

 **kyungwon** : she’s not gonna reject you, don’t worry

 **seulgi** : u want her number?

 **dahyun** : u have her number?

 **seulgi** : yeah ofc

 **jieqiong** : why don’t u just add her?

 **seulgi** : oh yeah great idea

 

 **_seulgi_ ** _added **sana**_

****

**seulgi** : hi sana !!

 **sana** : eh hi ??

 **kyungwon** : hello !!

 **jieqiong** : hi :)

 **nayeon** : hi

 **sana** : who’re y’all? :)

 **jieqiong** : i’m jieqiong !!

 **sana** : oh yeah i know who u are!

 **sana** : nayoung talks about you sometimes

 **sana** : and with sometimes, I actually mean all the time but I don’t wanna die yet lmao

 **jieqiong** : she does?

 **sana** : i get the feeling she has a crush on you

 **sana** : so yeah, she does

 **kyungwon** : anyway

 **kyungwon** : i’m kyungwon !!

 **sana** : hi kyungwon!

 **nayeon** : i’m nayeon

 **kyungwon** : our small bunny

 **sana** : im nayeon

 **nayeon** : minatozaki sana

 **sana** : bitch how u doin

 **nayeon** : i’m fine bitch hbu

 **sana** : haven’t talked for a while

 **sana** : or like 4 years

 **nayeon** : ikr ?? insane right

 **kyungwon** : wait a second

 **kyungwon** : what’s going on

 **nayeon** : we were friends when we were still in elementary school

 **sana** : yep!

 **irene** : i’m irene

 **sana** : irene?

 **sana** : as in bae irene?

 **irene** : the one and only baby

 **sana** : omg hi nice to meet u !!!!

 **kyungwon** : cant believe we only got a hi but irene is getting treated like a queen

 **sana** : adjkdjf I’m sorry! i just cant believe I’m in a group with the most popular girl of our school???

 **sana** : something like that doesn’t happen every single day of your day !!!

 **irene** : haha thanks

 **irene** : I’m just like y’all tho

 **irene** : I don’t even know why I’m so popular

 **sana** : you’re beautiful, that’s why!

 **seulgi** : I’m seulgi

 **sana** : I know

 **seulgi** : ;)

 **chaeyoung** : I’m chaeyoung!

 **chaeyoung** : and the other girl who didn’t respond yet is our baby dahyun :)

 **sana** : dahyun?

 **sana** : ahh hi dahyun !!!

 **dahyun** : hi

 **irene** : so sana, seulgi added you bc we have to tell u something

 **sana** : oh what happened?

 **irene** : nothing, it’s good news dw

 **irene** : so there’s a christmas party this friday

 **irene** : and we want to know if you’re going?

 **sana** : there’s gonna be party?

 **irene** : yeah, but don’t tell anybody yet until it’s officially announced

 **irene** : I’m in the party committee so yeah

 **sana** : ohh

 **sana** : yeah I think i’m going

 **kyungwon** : nICE

 **kyungwon** : but our lovely dahyunie here wants to ask you something

 **sana** : okay

 **sana** : what is it dahyunie? (✿ヘᴥヘ)

 **dahyun** : eh

 **dahyun** : would you like to go to the party with me?

 **sana** : are you serious?

 **sana** : yes of course!

 **sana** : I’ve always wanted to hang out with you (・∀・)

 **dahyun** : yay nice!

 **sana** : (・ω<) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating for so long! i was quite busy with school. i'm still busy with school but i decided to skip my homework for an hour and write a chapter for this fic!
> 
> i hope y'all like it :)


	4. i could still hear your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of chapter 3 (even though it's one month later irl)

**_the better group_ **

**_december 18th, 8:32 pm_ **

****

**sana** : guys

 **sana** : guys

 **sana** : guys

 **sana** : oh my godksjke

 **sana** : i’m freaking out

 **yeri** : what happened

 **sana** : i’m going to the christmas party with dahyun !!!!!!!!!!

 **siyeon** : ahhh that’s amazing !!!

 **nayoung** : which christmas party

 **sana** : oh

 **sana** : whoops

 **sana** : i had to keep that a secret

 **sana** : oh well

 **sana** : the party committee is going to announce soon that there’s going to be a christmas party @ school !!

 **minkyung** : nice

 **minkyung** : can’t wait to get wasted

 **nayoung** : nobody’s going to get wasted

 **nayoung** : and how do u know ??

 **sana** : irene’s in the party committee and she told me

 **sana** : they added me to their group chat

 **yeri** : group chat ??

 **sana** : yeah they have a group chat

 **minkyung** : who’re in it ??

 **sana** : irene, seulgi, dahyun, nayeon, chaeyoung, kyungwon and jieqiong

 **momo** : i read nayeon’s name

 **momo** : add me to the group chat

 **momo** : tell her you’re going to add her future girlfriend

 **sana** : ..

 **sana** : no

 **momo** : fuck u

 **yeri** : you’re so scary momo

 **momo** : i know

 **sana** : anyway

 **sana** : y’all wanna come too??

 **momo** : only if you add me to their group chat

 **sana** : i can give you nayeon’s number ??

 **momo** : i’m going to the party

 **sana** : yay!!

 **mina** : i’d like to go too but i don’t have anyone to go with

 **nayoung** : ^^

 **sana** : @nayoung ask jieqiong

 **sana** : @mina ask chaeyoung

 **sana** : problem solved !!

 **nayoung** : i’m not going to ask jieqiong

 **siyeon** : dear nayoung

 **siyeon** : you can keep crushing on her for another 5 years without making a move

 **siyeon** : or you can ask her out and be all lovey dovey together

 **siyeon** : you choose

 **nayoung** : ..

 **nayoung** : alright

 **nayoung** : sana could you send me jieqiong’s numer ??

 **sana** : sure !!

 **nayoung** : thanks

 **siyeon** : how about u mina ??

 **mina** : i don’t know

 **siyeon** : okay

 **sana** : i’m still going to send u chaeyoung’s number tho

 **sana** : u decide what u do with it

 **mina** : alright

 

\--

**_nayoung > jieqiong_ **

**_december 18th, 8,48 pm_ **

**nayoung** : hi

 **jieqiong** : hi ??

 **jieqiong** : may i ask who you are ??

 **nayoung** : it’s im nayoung

 **nayoung** : from history class?

 **jieqiong** : oh hi !!

 **nayoung** : so i wanted to ask u something

 **jieqiong** : sure, go ahead! :)

 **nayoung** : okay

 **nayoung** : so

 **nayoung** : it might seem a bit rude that i ask this over text

 **nayoung** : but would you like to go the christmas party with me?

 **jieqiong** : of course !!

 **nayoung** : it’s okay if you don’t want to

 **nayoung** : wait really ??

 **jieqiong** : of course u dummy !!

 **jieqiong** : i’d love to !!

 **nayoung** : nice!

 **nayoung** : u don’t know how happy i am rn

 **jieqiong** : :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it's been a month !!
> 
> i'm going to write the christmas party chapter (which is still in december), and then it's january/february again (like irl). i hope this isn't too confusing, but i honestly forgot about this story lol


	5. i ain’t got no choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the christmas party !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for saida and michaeng

It’s december 22nd, also known as the day of the Christmas party.  
   
Everybody at school is talking about it, and you can’t walk anywhere in school without seeing the posters that the party committee hung up. It honestly makes Dahyun even more nervous when she’s in the cafeteria with her best friend, Chaeyoung . “I still can’t believe I’m going to the Christmas party with Minatozaki Sana”.

Chaeyoung scoffs. “It only took you like 2 years to finally ask her”. Dahyun laughs, and jokingly pushes her friend. Chaeyoung grins. “I’m proud of you though, and I hope you have lots of fun with her. She seems nice”. Dahyun nods. “She is more than just nice. She is incredibly caring, and a great friend”. Chaeyoung laughingly shakes her head. “Whatever”. She grabs her water bottle and takes a sip.  
   
Dahyun smirks. “So..”, she starts. “Did you ask Mina out?”. Chaeyoung chokes on her water and coughs. Dahyun pats on her back while Chaeyoung tries to catch her breath. “I-I didn’t”. Dahyun pouts. “Why not? You two would be amazing together”. Chaeyoung blushes and hides her face from Dahyun. She doesn’t want to show that her best friend’s comment affected her. Mostly because there’s something she never told Dahyun.

She has been crushing on Mina for years already. And she never stopped loving the black haired girl.

Dahyun laughs when she sees Chaeyoung’s reaction. “Oh my god, is our tomboy Son Chaeyoung in love with Myoui Mina?” She asks teasingly while wiggling her eyebrows . Chaeyoung laughs nervously and hides her face with her hands again. Dahyun grabs her wrists and starts pulling at them.

“Alright alright! Will you stop if I confess?”. Dahyun lets go of her wrists and nods with a satisfied grin. Chaeyoung takes a deep breath. “Okay, I might have a small crush on Mina... for a few years already”. Dahyun stares at her with wide eyes. “And you never told me?”. Chaeyoung looks at her lap and shakes her head. It stays quite for a few seconds. Dahyun is obviously mad and offended because she kept this secret from her. Especially because Dahyun is so open to everybody about her crush on Sana. But Dahyun actually does the exact opposite and gives Chaeyoung a big hug. “I knew it”, she whispers.

—  
**_dahyun > sana  
december 22nd, 7:29 pm_**

 **dahyun** : hi sana !!

 **dahyun** : i’m omw to the party rn

 **dahyun** : should i wait for you outside ??

 **sana** : yeah sure !! i’m almost done with my makeup

 **sana** : not to be that kind of girl but i look good

 **dahyun** : i’m sure you do ;)

 **sana** : ;)

—

It’s 7:41 pm when Dahyun and Sana meet in front of their school, and you can say that time seemed to stop for a few minutes.

Sana is wearing a crop top with a black skirt and fishnet tights. Dahyun thinks she looks hot. “Hi Dahyun!!”. Sana gives Dahyun a hug, and Dahyun feels like she’s going to faint soon. “H-Hi Sana”, she says shakily. Sana pulls away and inspects Dahyun’s outfit, but she doesn’t say anything. She just smiles.

Dahyun’s outfit is not as hot as Sana’s, and Dahyun curses at herself for not picking a better outfit. But those thoughts disappear when Sana finally speaks again. “I like your dress! You look adorable!”. Dahyun blushes and looks at her feet. “Thank you”, she mumbles. Sana laughs and grabs her hand. “Let’s go inside, I’m freezing!”.

—

Chaeyoung arrives at the party at 8:13 pm, but she immediately wants to leave again when she sees how crowded it is inside. “ _But let’s be honest, what else did you expect?_ ”, Chaeyoung thinks. She takes a deep breathe and enters the school.

_Go back. This place isn’t safe._

Chaeyoung shakes her head. She isn’t going to give in. She promised her friends that she would come, and Son Chaeyoung never breaks her promises.

_Let’s go for a drink first._

Chaeyoung walks to the stand where you can order drinks, and orders a coke. She takes a sip, but chokes when she hears a familiar voice behind her. “Hi Chaeyoung!”. Chaeyoung coughs and turns around to face the girl.

Myoui Mina.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”, she says with a shocked expression while she pats on Chaeyoung’s back. “I-It’s alright! I’m fine!””, Chaeyoung chokes out. Mina doesn’t believe her though, so she keeps patting the smaller girl’s back. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that! I just wanted to say hello..”.

Chaeyoung stops coughing after a few seconds and looks at the girl in front of her. “It’s okay, don’t feel guilty! I’m glad you came to say hello”, Chaeyoung says and she smiles at her crush. Mina smiles back. “Would you like to dance?”, she asks nervously.

Chaeyoung nods. She grabs Mina’s hand and drags her to the dance floor. _Can this evening get any better?_

Yes, yes it can.

The upbeat music changes to a slow tune. Mina wraps her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck, but Chaeyoung doesn’t move an inch. Mina notices it and giggles. “Have you never slow danced before?”. Chaeyoung shakes her head. She has never come this far with someone.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed! I only know how to slow dance because of my friends, who do it all the time. Let me guide you”. Mina grabs Chaeyoung’s arms and wraps them around her own waist. Then she wraps her own arms around Chaeyoung’s neck. They slowly start moving to the song, and Chaeyoung has never blushed this hard.

_I wonder how Dahyun’s doing._

—

Dahyun starts feeling nervous when the current upbeat song changes to a slow song. Sana feels the sudden mood change, and hesitates. She’s normally very straightforward, and she’s used to dating people who’re straightforward and outgoing too. But Dahyun is different. She’s shy, and doesn’t often start a conversation first. She has to take things slow with Dahyun.

“Would you like to dance with me”, she asks. Dahyun grins and nods. Sana grabs her hand and drags her to an open spot on the dance floor. She wraps her arms around Dahyun’s waist. Dahyun wraps her arms around Sana’s neck and smiles. “Thank you for being my date for tonight”.

Sana smiles back. “You’re welcome! I hope you’re having fun with me”, she says and she wiggles her eyebrows. Dahyun laughs and nods. Sana wishes they could stay like this forever, slow dancing and looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

_I think I fell for you, Kim Dahyun._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if there are any mistakes, english isn’t my first language :)


End file.
